


Never Ending

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: Ruby remembers what it was like to be human.





	Never Ending

Ruby remembers what it was like to be human. 

To be weak and helpless, bound not only in flesh and bones but to the rules and morality of her community. She’d watched the women her own age become worn down and aged beyond their years from being married to men who only saw them as property, and bearing child after child. 

That was not for her. Ruby chose a darker path, one that led to her deep into the very depths of Hell. When she emerged, she had power that would never allow her to never be that weak, human girl she’d once was. Now, she could live forever, moving from host to host, as she watched the world change around her. 

She kept just enough memories of being human to aid her in manipulating and seducing the humans around her as she saw fit. Like now, with Sam. Azazel had a plan for Sam and Ruby is determined to see it carried out. She had been able to get close to Sam, using her memories of being human to reach out to him, coaxing him along the path she wanted him on. 

There was a downside to remembering her human origins, one that Ruby tries to keep buried at all times. It will creep up on her at odd times. Like the sight of a mother walking hand and hand down a street with her daughter. Or the joyful shrieks of a child demanding higher as her father pushed her in a swing. 

It’s a sensation of warmth, the joy of her mother’s hands tucking he in at night or the hesitant brush of lips against hers from the first boy she had a crush on. For all that she’s tried to shove it down, Ruby can’t help remembering what it was like to know love. That never ending feeling of happiness and warmth she can’t forget no matter what she does. 

It’s a feeling that has been coming out more and more the longer she was with Sam. It’s already had her altering her plans for Sam in a way that should have appalled her. She’s coaxed him into her bed, enjoying the feel of his body moving inside hers and the shame she sees in his eyes from time to time that he’s sleeping with a demon. 

That had all been part of her agenda but she’s come to crave the look Sam will sometimes get when he’s in bed with her. The softness in his eyes as he brushes her hair back from her face or the way he touches and kisses her and how the sex is slow and tender instead of the usual roughness. 

She should have been ignoring those feelings, and reveling in the knowledge that Sam was in love with her. Instead, Ruby found herself falling in love with Sam, letting Sam into places she’d carved out decades ago when she became a demon. She’d started to waver on the plan to free Lucifer, calculating the odds of ensuring Sam would come out of it safe and still in love with her. 

Just how far would she go to keep this feeling alive inside her?


End file.
